The Hidden Pain
by april upside down
Summary: Have you ever wondered why Negative Numbuh 1 was so cowardly?  Well, I have and I came up with this conclusion.  Legin Onu is absued.  Read about a day in his life.  For Anily&Emily's contest! T cuz I'm paranoid


**This is a bit depressing, we don't usually write sad things but... April's been in a depressed mood lately and Hannah just has good ideas all over the place, genre is just a little thing to her.**

* * *

><p>Legin Onu was struggling to find himself. Everyday he woke up the same way, his mother angrily striking him across the face and the same thoughts going through his head. <em>I must be bad, I must be stupid, what else would make them so mad at me. <em>

Legin gets dressed in the same outfit that he wears everyday. He has to wash it very well, becuase his parents don't think he's good enough for anything else. They won't buy him anything else, but luckily, no one notices.

Legin looks in the mirror once before his mother screams at him to leave and threatens to beat him if he doesn't hurry. He knows she isn't kidding. Legin, has no self esteem. He knows he isn't good enough for anything. He knows he can't change, he was just born stupid and ugly. Legin makes sure not to forget his sunglasses, which cover his swollen eyes.

Legin heads out the door to the bus. Now that the positives have made the Negaverse good, the kids get to go to school. The parents are still in charge, but they buy the kids toys and games and let them watch TV. But not Legin. Legin is worked and beaten at home and isn't very bright. All his friends are sitting with someone else, talking about a new game or toy, something that Legin isn't good enough for. The only empty seat is at the back of the bus, where he sits all alone.

Legin isn't just alone on the bus, or at home. He is emotionally all alone in a cold, cruel world full of misery.

Legin steps off the bus and follows his friends in. Eigaoh is cracking a joke that everyone finds funny, but Legin can't can't find it in himself to laugh. He isn't worthy of the happiness. Yllaw is acting tough, Legin wishes he could be tough, but he's too afraid. Ikuk is really being mean, she pushes people out of her way. Legin defends Ikuk, but she rarely pays mind to him. Legin knows he doesn't deserve her attention. Liagiba is the most like Legin, but even she is tough underneath the dorky. Legin has no tough, he's worthless.

At lunch time, Legin's stomach rumbles furiously. He had to skip breakfast yet again and it appears he has no money on his lunch account. He sits with Eigaoh, Yllaw, Ikuk and Liagiba like usual, and Legin was greatful that Yllaw was kinder to him since he and Eizzil broke up, but Yllaw and Ikuk still frighten him.

Legin goes through the rest of the day in class, staying to himself near the back of the room, where no one even turns to him. Legin is full of lonliness. He has no one to trust, no one to care about him.

On the bus ride home, Legin takes his usual spot in the back. No one misses him. He watches, full of bitter despair, as his the other kids laugh and talk. Legin longs for his own friends, a family that loves him, even having someone appreciate him. But his wish is never granted.

Back at home, Legin is sure to be extra nice to his mother. If he does everything she demands, he might be able to slip by with only one or two whippings. Legin goes to cook dinner and when he isn't fast enough, his mother throws a glass plate at his head, which he avoids just in time. His mother is angry, she pushes him against the wall and begins to slap him, but stops when she hears her husbands car pull up. She gives Legin an ugly smile and pushes him to the door.

Legin hears his father curse, his name is called in a big, scary voice. Legin runs up to his room and tries to press himself against the wall, he tries to hide himself from his fathers glowing, evil eyes. Legin is scared, he's shaking deep inside himself and begins to cry, involuntarily. He knows what's coming next.

Legin's father is a big burly man, and Legin is easily frightened by him. Legin's father finds him and calls him ugly words that give Legin a gut wrenching feeling. He accuses Legin of all the bad things that happen to him, saying they're Legin's fault.

Legin's father slaps and hits him and yells at him while Legin can hear his mother laughing at the TV downstairs. Legin finally wiggles his way free and heads for the door, but it's already locked. Legin starts to cry now, full on cry. Legin's father picks him up and throws him against the wall. Legin falls to the floor, his bones feeling broken. He aches everywhere and he knows the pain won't go away soon. This is worse than normal. Legin's father just contines the bad words. Legin tries to apologize, but it's too late for that. The words will mean nothing to Legin's father now. Legin's father's fave is twisted with hate that isn't understandable. So much hurt, so much pain. It's every day.

Finally, Legin's father stops and heads for the door, angrily slamming it behind him to join his wife. Legin is kept motionless on the floor, his arms and legs bent in wierd ways, every inch of him sore. Legin is bleeding and bruised and he can tell it will be hard to cover up tommorow.

Legin manages to pull himself into bed, though every movement sends a sharp pain through him.

One last thought crosses his mind before he falls asleep.

_When will the pain end?_

* * *

><p><strong>Wow... That was just... depressing. it was modeled a bit after that poem, My Name Is Tiffany, I Am Three, at least the beating scene is. <strong>

**We hope that fit the tragedy criteria and that Anily, Emily, Gabby and Abby liked it! And Jake too, if his opinion even matters. **

**So... yep. Review!**


End file.
